The present invention relates to a post support unit for a building profile for use in establishing a straight line along which a wall may be built.
In the construction of walls for buildings, it is conventional practice for the bricklayer to build up two leads or corners between which a string, or the like, is run to establish the line of the wall. The brick layer can then build the wall along the line of the string and up to the level thereof. It is then necessary for the bricklayer to build up the levels of the leads or corners so that the level of the string may be raised to allow building of the wall to continue. This process must be repeated several times during the building of the wall and is a time-consuming exercise.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a post support unit for use in constructing a building profile for establishing a straight line along which a wall may be built, the profile being such that the need repeatedly to build up a lead or a corner is avoided.
According to the present invention there is provided a post support unit for a building profile comprising upper and lower post support elements each adapted to locate partly in a joint between brick or block-work, and the upper support element having an aperture through which a post may be passed and the lower support unit being adapted to support the lower end of the post, and means for holding the upper and lower support elements in a fixed spaced apart relationship.
Preferably the upper and lower support elements are each associated with means for securing a post supported by the unit in a perpendicular position.
The post support unit of the invention may be mounted on brick or block work and used to support a post in a vertical position. Two such assemblies of support unit and associated posts may be mounted on brick or block-work which have been constructed at two spaced locations and between which a wall is to be built. A builders line may then be run between the two posts and the brick or block-work laid along the line. The builders line may simply be moved up the posts as the wall grows in height, thereby avoiding the need repeatedly to build up leads or corners for defining the line of the wall.
It will be appreciated that the post-support unit of the invention may be supplied as a kit of parts and that the present application also protects such kits of parts.